


Comedown

by BasilHellward



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff? i guess?, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Reading Aloud, i love my clairvoyant gay son and my dead gay son, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: Ben’s voice is quiet but clear as he reads aloud from his book.





	Comedown

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve watched the TV show twice now and re-read the comics and I’m pretty far down the Umbrella Academy rabbit hole, so here’s a short thing I wrote during my re-watch. Unbeta’d and written on mobile, please point out any spelling mistakes/grammatical errors so I can fix them! Enjoy :)

If Klaus closes his eyes and doesn’t think too hard about it, he can almost pretend the pillow under his head is Ben’s chest. That the heartbeat he hears isn’t his own, hammering as it always does after the years of stress he’s put it through. 

Ben’s voice is quiet but clear as he reads aloud from his book. It’s the usual boring Russian shit he likes to read, but Klaus likes listening to it anyway, even if he can’t follow the story most of the time. 

He listens to Ben’s voice and shuffles closer to his noncorporeal body on the bed beside him, wishing he could put an arm around Ben while letting the soft changes in his tone lull him halfway to sleep.

Ben stops reading in the middle of a sentence. “Klaus,” he says. Klaus opens an eye. “You have to turn the page.” 

Klaus does, and Ben goes on reading until Klaus can’t fight the comedown from the cocktail of drugs he’d taken any longer and succumbs to the sleep that hasn’t come in days. 

Ben lowers himself to lie beside Klaus, watching his long eyelashes twitch while he dreams, the book still open between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a sec, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a sec, just leave some kudos ;)


End file.
